A Moshi's Life
by Julish
Summary: Julish is an ordinary katsuma. One day her friend practically forces her to attend a new school in Moshi. After being accepted she decides to go, without knowing what she got herself into!
1. Chapter 1

**Yup, I'm BORED! I noticed there weren't many Moshi stories so I decided to make my own! Hope you enjoy! Also, if you've got a suggestion, please write it in a review!**

Chapter 1: Forced Into School

A purple and blue katsuma yawned. She was in her second room, on her 'bed' (chair). It was early morning, so Julish sleepily tumbled to her mirror and grabbed her toothbrush from her nearby table. After brushing her teeth, Julish walked downstairs and greeted her moshlings.

"Morning!" she yawned, pouring food into two bowls for her Nipper and Toasty.

The moshlings smiled and gobbled their breakfast. Julish walked to the bamboo table and had some Katsuma Krunch with Sour Milk. After the food she heard her phone ring so she headed upstairs and answered it.

"Hi, its Mini! Have you heard 'bout the new school?!" Miniashly asked.

"No… When does it start and where is it?"

"They replaced that old apartment that had a for rent sign, you know in Sludge Street, and built a school! There were no residents in the building anyway! As for when, TOMORROW!" the friendly diavolo replied.

"I'm not coming"

Through the phone, she could hear whimpering sounds and knew Miniashly was doing her puppy dog face.

"… Okay, okay! I'll come!"

The whimpering sounds faded away and Miniashly smiled.

"Yay! Jewel's coming! Oh, and it starts 8:15am each morning okay, BYE!" she hang up before Julish could say another word.

Julish face-palmed and locked the door of her house. She skipped along the sandy path to Main Street. Julish walked into the Gross-ery Store and picked up some groceries and snacks for school. The total was 120 rox, which she could only just afford.

"I need some rox!" she thought as she handed over the rox, leaving her with just 20 rox left.

She thanked the shop keeper and decided to visit the new school on Sludge Street. On the way she met her friend Yogirock, or as her friends called her, Rockie. She found out that Rockie would be attending the school too! Rockie also told Julish that Abbycat, Cat, was also coming. Julish smiled and thanked Rockie for the information.

They visited the school together. The school was open for inspection. Elite Moshi Academy was a great private school that already had over 50 student applications in two days! A few people so far were accepted, including Julish, Miniashly, Yogirock and Abbycat. Julish saw Miniashly in the hallway and introduced her to Yogirock.

"Mini, meet Rockie, Rockie, this is Mini," she greeted.

"Hi," they mumbled over a handshake.

Julish had to leave, knowing her moshlings wouldn't be able to survive this long on their own. Her friends took a tour around the school. She arrived home to find her moshlings had made a huge mess on the floor.

"Ewww!" complained Julish as she cleaned it up with the poopa-scoopa.

After throwing the poop in the bin, she gave the carpet a quick was and sprayed it. Julish washed her hands and gave her moshlings a great big hug, "We're going to school!" she informed as she put them back down and grabbed her diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_I have been accepted to Elite Moshi Academy, a new private school that opened on Sludge Street around three days ago. Apperently, out of the fifty applications received over the past few days, only a few people got in, including me, Mini, Rockie and Abby! The entrance exam was easy for me and my friends, I totally aced it! I'm too excited to worry about that apartment they knocked down and replaced with the school. The school goes from 8:15am to 3:10pm, luckily, there's a bus I can take! I wonder who the driver is, I don't even know his or her name! At the moment, Rockie and Mini are taking a tour round the school, which is probably still going on, the school is HUGE! I'll talk later, someone's knocking on the door._

Jewel ended her entry and rushed downstairs to answer the door.

"Hello?" a familiar voice asked.

"Karsa45?! Babyalana?!" Julish exclaimed opening the door and revealing two best friends!

"We got in!" Babyalana happily informed.

"Where? To Elite Moshi Academy?!"

"Yeah!" Karsa45 replied.

"Me too! I'm so happy! Baby, 45, we should have a-"

"PARTY!" all three of them exclaimed.

They danced around for a while until finally coming in, they both had brought their moshlings who played with Nipper and Toasty.

When the fun was over, and the two had two go to their own homes, Julish received another phone call.

"Who could that be?" she asked herself picking up her phone.

"Jewel?"

"Jenish8! Sis! How have you been?!"

"Well! And you?"

"Great! I'm attending the Elite Moshi Academy tomorrow!"

"… I didn't pass!"

"What?!"

"But I'm still going! PSYCH! I got a scholarship at Tcademy, remember?" Jenish8 joked.

"You sure?"

"Yeah,"

They squealed for a while, until Jenish8 hung up.

Julish put the phone back, connected her moshlings to a lead and strolled to Ooh La Lane. She walked into the Ice-scream Shop to do her part-time job.

By the end of the day, she had already earned 190 rox and had 110 rox in total. She went home and packed more for school tomorrow.

"Hmm," she thought, tossing around in bed.

**Thanks, I hope you enjoyed! If you have any ideas, please write it in a review! Want your monster included? What's your username? If you liked, why not try reading my Pichu Sisters fanfiction? Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for your reviews! RandomGirl, it is okay! I don't blame you! Rockie, you are welcome! So here is the next chapter, Julish is starting school!**

Chapter 2: An Exciting Assembly?

Julish yawned as she got out of bed. She clipped her moshlings to a lead. After dressing and brushing her teeth, she walked to the newly built bus stop at Main Street. When she arrived there were two moshis already there.

"Hi!" Babyalana greeted as they hugged.

She had brought her two moshlings, Gingersnap and Snookums. The other moshi was unknown. After a couple minutes the bus arrived, Babyalana and Julish sat together. Their moshlings were on their laps.

"This is so exciting!" Julish beamed.

"I know right!"

"Why is the bus driver so quiet?!" Julish whispered as Babyalana quietly giggled.

They chatted for the whole trip. The bus reached the school quickly.

"Wow!" the girls gasped as they stared at the building.

They walked through a long hallway, Babyalana led the way to the hall where an assembly would be held before class. The teacher on stage was an old brown and pink Furi with grey hair in a bun. She wore a green dress and had a shiny badge saying 'Principal Britany'. Beside her were three teachers sitting on chairs. A pink and orange Katsuma with orange hair down to her tail (which was up, so quite short, just past her shoulders) and red glasses who also had a badge that said 'Vice Principal Ardle'. Another teacher was a diavolo, mainly green but had some red facial features. His badge said 'Mr Sportacus'. The last teacher was odd and supposedly not from the school. He wore a green shirt and shorts with matching green soccer shoes and a green sports bag in his lap.

"Good morning, I am your principal. Welcome to our first Moshi School! Here on stage with me today is Vice principal Ardle, Mr Sportacus and the Greengrass Soccer teacher, Sock! Now Vice Principal Mrs Ardle will be telling you some highlights of this year! Welcome and I hope you have a good year children!"

"Thanks for the introduction! Today is your first day and this is your first assembly, correct? Yeah, I know I'm SUUUUUUUUUUPER smart to have figured that out!" giggles could be heard from the crowd as she continued.

"We will have an assembly each Monday for updates about the school! We're going to announce weekly awards and new opportunities! Wait, don't fall asleep yet! Now I'd like to invite Mr Sportacus to the stage to start off the sports announcements."

"Thanks? Hi there everyone! Im Mr Sportacus! Who likes sports?" asked the teacher who had a small brown moustache.

No-one raised their hand while a few monsters giggled.

"None? Well I guess no-one will want to join our running team… Where there WILL BE FREE FOOD!" At the end of this sentence more than 10% of the moshis had already changed their minds.

"Oh, and you get this neat sports kit! It has a free bag, water bottle, some snacks such as French Flies and Barfmallows as well as a cool soccer ball! Now our special guest speaker of the week, Sock, will tell you about the afterschool program, Greengrass Soccer!"

"Ahm… Hi! Meh names Sock! I is the soccer teacher! You'll learn soccer as a lesson. Anyway, I be here to teach- tell you some soccer stuff! Excited?"

There was no reply.

"YEAH, You look excited! So what we do be like soccer games against school so no work on Friday afternoon! That end! You want to know more then go on website! Oh and we be doing new thing like music! Music while soccer training! So peace out! Good bye everyone! See you later at soccer!"

Assembly ended just like that and at the end everyone was getting organised into groups for classes.

"What could be next?! More weird than this…"

"I don't think that's possible!" Babyalana chuckled.

**Hope you enjoyed! I am working on the next chapter already! It'll probably be up by next Saturday! Reviews are greatly appreciated! Thanks! If you have any ideas please tell me! **


End file.
